Triple Thanksgiving Trouble
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe's patience is tested by a set of triplets who come to spend Thanksgiving at her grandparents' house.


Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, Suzuki, Wanda, Anya, Carya, and Danya are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Triple Thanksgiving Trouble**

Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski were driving Wanda's fifteen year old identical triplet sisters to the train station. Anya, Carya, and Danya were going to spend Thanksgiving at the Calls' house.

"Looking forward to your trip?" Suzuki asked.

"Can't wait," Anya said.

"It'll be great spending Thanksgiving with another teenager," Carya said.

"Chloe may be a teenager but she acts more like an adult," Wanda informed her sisters.

"We can handle her," Danya said with confidence.

"Hopefully, she can handle you," Suzuki said.

"Her grandparents will meet you at the train station in New York," Wanda told her sisters.

The triplets nodded in agreement. They continued to chat with each other about spending Thanksgiving in New York.

* * *

><p>Grandma and Grandpa Calls arrived at the train station a few minutes before they were supposed to meet the Prokowski triplets. They got out of the car and sat down on a bench.<p>

"I wonder what these girls will be like," Grandma Calls said.

"Hopefully as sweet as our granddaughter," Grandpa Calls said.

Grandma and Grandpa Calls kissed on the lips and the train arrived a few minutes later. They stood up when they saw a set of blond identical triplets get off the train. One girl was wearing lavender, another was wearing pink, and the third was wearing yellow. The triplets spotted Grandma and Grandpa Calls and walked over to them.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Calls," Grandma Calls said.

"Would you be the Prokowski triplets by any chance?" Grandpa Calls inquired and the triplets nodded.

"I'm Anya," the girl in lavender said.

"I'm Carya," the girl in pink said.

"I'm Danya," the girl in yellow said.

"We'd better get back to the house," Grandpa Calls said.

"Chloe will be thrilled to spend time with other teenagers," Grandma Calls declared.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Chloe Calls was walking the Prokowski triplets to their bedroom. They stopped at a regular size bedroom.<p>

"We want separate bedrooms," Anya declared.

"We sleep in our own rooms at home," Carya chimed in.

"The beds had better be comfy and the blankets soft," Danya said.

"The two rooms next door are also guest rooms so you can have separate bedrooms," Chloe said, trying not to scream since she and the turtles spent a lot of time fixing up the first bedroom.

"Why don't you live with your parents instead of your grandparents?" Anya inquired.

"My parents have been dead since I was eight," Chloe said simply.

"How?" Carya asked.

"The apartment building caught on fire due to faulty wiring," Chloe replied.

"That must be why you act older than your are," Danya said. "I'm glad Anya, Carya, and I have both our parents so we don't act like boring adults like you do."

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Chloe said, forcing a smile. "I have some things to take care of."

Chloe watched the Prokowski triplets go into the bedrooms. Then she walked away and headed for the lab.

* * *

><p>Twenty-three year old Donny was working in the lab when Chloe entered. She headed for the small towels, picked one out, bit on it, and screamed.<p>

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"The Prokowski triplets are the most ungrateful people I've ever met," Chloe said angrily. "They're nothing like their older sister."

"Want to hang out in here for a while?"

"I could use a break."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the turtles and Chloe were hanging out in the living watching a comedy movie. Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls, and the Prokowski triplets had already gone to bed.<p>

"Need any help cooking Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" Chloe asked Mikey, hoping to spend as little time with Anya, Carya, and Danya as possible.

"That would be great," Mikey replied.

"Why don't you want to spend time with the Prokowski triplets?" Leo asked Chloe.

"I ended up having to give them separate rooms since they refused to share the bedroom we set up for them," Chloe replied.

"Why was that a problem?" Raph inquired.

"It wouldn't have been if they had been grateful but they didn't even say please or thank you once," Chloe said. "Danya even said that I act like a boring adult instead because my parents are dead."

"Sounds like they don't know that their parents were divorced for a while before they were born," Donny said.

"Hopefully, they'll like the Thanksgiving feast," Chloe said.

The turtles and Chloe watched the rest of the movie in silence. Then they said good night to each other and retired to their bedrooms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikey and Chloe prepared the Thanksgiving feast and set the food on the table. There was turkey, gravy, stuffing, black olives, succotash, sweet potatoes, corn, and sparkling grape juice.<p>

"This is going to be a wonderful Thanksgiving," Mikey declared.

"Hopefully, Anya, Carya, and Danya will like the food we made," Chloe said.

Mikey and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other.

Just then, the others entered the room and everyone sat down at the table. They passed each food around the table until everyone got what they wanted.

"You don't have rolls?" Anya asked and Chloe shook her head.

"These vegetables are disgusting," Carya said.

"The only good things about this dinner are the drinks, turkey, and stuffing," Danya agreed.

"Our parents make better food," Anya said.

"This is the worst trip we've ever been on," Carya said.

"We had to sleep in rooms that looked horrible," Danya chimed in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ANYA, CARYA, AND DANYA!" Chloe exploded. "WE'VE DONE EVERYTHING WE CAN TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING AND NONE OF YOU HAVE SAID PLEASE OR THANK YOU ONCE! THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS DIDN'T CAUSE ME TO GROW UP SINCE I'VE ACTED THAT WAY MY WHOLE LIFE! MIKEY AND I SPENT MOST OF THE DAY PREPARING THIS MEAL AND YOU INSULTED THE MEAL INSTEAD OF JUST SELECTING THE ITEMS YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO EAT! IF ANYONE MADE THIS YOUR WORST TRIP, IT'S THE THREE OF YOU!"

Chloe stormed out of the dining room and Donny went after her. Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls, Mikey, Raph, and Leo sat there in shock and the Prokowski triplets suddenly felt awful about the way they acted.

"Does Chloe ever get this angry?" Anya inquired.

"This is the first time," Grandma Calls replied.

"We must've really ticked her off," Carya said with regret.

"We'd better apologize," Danya said.

"That would be the best thing to do," Grandpa Calls agreed.

The Prokowski triplets left the dining room. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Grandma and Grandpa Calls put their plates on the table for the time being and headed for the living room.

* * *

><p>Chloe was in the cat area taking care of the cats. Just then, Donny entered the room.<p>

"Doing any better?" Donny asked with concern.

"I've never been angry in my life," Chloe admitted. "I have no idea how to deal with it."

"Remember when you bit into a towel and screamed?"

"I should since that was yesterday."

"Did you feel better afterwards?"

"Not right away but after a while I did."

"Everyone has different ways of dealing with anger," Donny said.

"True," Chloe said.

Just then, the Prokowski triplets appeared in the doorway. Chloe and Donny let them in the room once they saw how sorry they looked.

"We're sorry for how we acted," Anya, Carya, and Danya apologized in unison.

"I accept your apology," Chloe said. "However, I do want to know why the three of you acted the way you did in the first place."

"We were excited about coming here but we also heard that you act older than you are," Anya admitted.

"We acted the way we did to test you," Carya chimed in.

"The truth is, the bedrooms were nice and comfortable and the food looked delicious," Danya said.

"Glad you admitted why you did what you did," Chloe told the triplets.

"We'd better get back to the table," Donny said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the turtles, Chloe, and the triplets were hanging out in the living room. Grandma and Grandpa Calls had gone upstairs to their bedroom.<p>

"I'm stuffed from that dinner," Anya said.

"I enjoyed every bite," Carya said and her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Glad you liked it," Mikey said.

"It was wonderful," Danya said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Chloe went to answer it. She returned with Suzuki and Wanda.

"Suzuki, Wanda, this a pleasant surprise," Leo said.

"Same here," Suzuki said.

"We came to bring my sisters home," Wanda said.

"What about our train tickets home?" Danya asked.

"We only bought you three tickets to come here in case we decided to come get you," Suzuki told the triplets.

"Did Chloe call you?" Carya asked.

"She did last night and told me how you three acted," Wanda said. "I believe you all owe Chloe an apology for your behavior."

"We already apologized," Anya admitted and Carya, Danya, Donny, and Chloe nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The Prokowski triplets came down with their suitcases about an hour later. They put their suitcases by the front door and entered the living room where the turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda were happily chatting.<p>

"We should go now," Suzuki said.

"Thanks for letting my sisters spend Thanksgiving here," Wanda said.

"They made the holiday memorable," Raph said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Glad to hear that," the triplets said in unison.

"Hopefully, we'll see you again," Leo said.

"Preferably, under better circumstances," Donny said.

"That I agree with," Mikey said.

The turtles and Chloe said goodbye to Suzuki, Wanda, Anya, Carya, and Danya and walked them to the door. After they left, Chloe and the turtles said good night to each other and retired to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
